


Le mystère de la vallée de l'Indus

by MaelGalant



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Seduction, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Shyness, Slow Build, Strip Games
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaelGalant/pseuds/MaelGalant
Summary: Bien sûr que Randall ne pouvait pas fêter ses quinze ans comme tout le monde. Non, il fallait que ce soit une soirée sur la thématique des premières civilisations de l'Indus. Mais voilà, Alphonse en a profité pour emmener du vin, et les choses finissent vite par dégringoler... en particulier pour Hershel.
Relationships: Randall Ascot/Hershel Layton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Le mystère de la vallée de l'Indus

Bien sûr que Randall ne pouvait pas fêter ses quinze ans comme tout le monde. Non, il fallait que ce soit une soirée sur la thématique des premières civilisations de l'Indus. C'est ainsi qu'un jeune Ascot vêtu d'une grande toge fleurie, bracelets et diadème en bronze inclus, les reçus le soir même en sa demeure. Le salon avait été totalement métamorphosé pour l'occasion, les divans et fauteuils hors de prix ayant été remplacés par d'épais tapis orientaux et coussins multicolores, mais aussi par de larges pots et jarres en terre cuite recouverts de motifs en peinture noire, ainsi que de petites statues de fer ou d'argile représentant essentiellement des hommes et femmes nues avec d'étranges chapeaux. Sur la table basse trônait un généreux buffet de mets exotiques dégageant de lourdes odeurs d'épices, chaque plat affichant une petite étiquette avec son nom et ses principaux ingrédients. Enfin, l'un des murs avait été dégagé pour y afficher toutes sortes de cartes détaillant les limites supposées de la civilisation de l'Indus, ses principaux sites archéologiques et la géographie hypothétique de la région il y a plus de 7 000 ans. En dessous, une dizaine de petites dalles en argiles gravées d'images diverses et de symboles étranges se partageaient l'espace avec diverses notes de chercheurs, ainsi que des photos et croquis des ruines de cette ancienne civilisation.

\- Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

\- Wow, c'est… assez impressionnant…

\- Tu aurais dû voir l'an passé avec sa thématique sur la Mésopotamie.

Pour mieux souligner ses propos, Angela roula des yeux avant d'engloutir une sorte de beignet aux aubergines, courgettes et pomme de terre nommé pakoras. Elle eut aussitôt une exclamation ravie, se tournant vers Henry pour le féliciter sur ses talents culinaires. Le timide jeune homme se mit aussitôt à rougir et balbutier devant son enthousiasme, répétant qu'il n'avait fait que suivre les directives de monsieur Randall. Pour sa part, Hershel était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois maintenant que lui et ses parents avaient déménagés de Londres à Stransbury, et il avait encore du mal à s'acclimater au tempérament de ses auto-proclamés nouveaux amis. Disons que Randall l'avait presque harcelé à tous leurs cours communs d'escrime jusqu'à ce qu'il consente enfin à venir pour son anniversaire. Heureusement, rencontrer Angela pour la première fois avait été beaucoup plus facile, elle avait le même esprit calme et studieux que lui… juste beaucoup plus de répartie quand il fallait remettre Randall à sa place.

\- Et mieux encore, mes parents sont partis en Grèce toute la semaine pour un colloque sur Alexandre le Grand. On aura la maison pour nous seuls !

C'est donc en s'empiffrant de papadum que Randall commença à leur narrer tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la civilisation perdue de l'Indus, de leur architecture à leur agriculture en passant par leur société et religion. L'adolescent adorait s'entendre parler, visiblement, et ni Hershel ni Angela n'étaient intéressés à lui couper la parole, le premier parce qu'il était trop timide et craignait de passer pour un imbécile (il n'avait jamais été un grand passionné d'Histoire, pour être franc), la seconde parce qu'elle était trop occupée à déguster chacune des recette sur la table (elle en était rendue au porc vindaloo et retenait de toutes ses forces les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux tant le plat était pimenté).

\- … et personne ne sait exactement la cause de l'effondrement de leur civilisation. Un changement climatique il y 4 000 ans qui aurait asséché la vallée ? L'invasion d'un peuple guerrier venant du nord-ouest ? Toujours est-il que leur culture s'est dispersée jusqu'à disparaître totalement des mémoires. Regardez les plaquettes en argile juste ici sur le mur : depuis leur découverte en 1875, personne n'est parvenu à déchiffrer ce qu'elles pouvaient dire. Certains chercheurs ont avancé qu'il s'agirait de l'ancêtre de l'écriture brahmique, mais même en comparant les deux, il a été impossible d'en tirer quoi que ce soit.

Malgré lui, Hershel s'était laissé captiver par les propos du jeune homme, de la même manière qu'il dévorait tout bon livre policier (il avait la collection complète des écrits de Conan Doyle dans sa bibliothèque). Pour sa part, Angela était désormais habituée au théâtral de son ami et attendait, peu convaincue, qu'il annonce sa prochaine idée stupide.

\- C'est pourquoi ce soir je nous mets au défi d'être les tous premiers de l'Histoire moderne à découvrir le mystère de leurs écrits !

Hershel s'étouffa bruyamment dans sa tasse de thé chai alors qu'Angela repoussait sa bouchée de poulet tandoori en soupirant.

\- Randall, t'es pas sérieux.

\- Mais si !

\- Des professionnels se sont penché sur le sujet depuis des années ! Comment veux-tu que…

\- Parce que nous avons l'intuition de la jeunesse ! Ces vieux savants sont tellement encrassés dans leur savoir qu'ils ne sont même plus capables de faire preuve d'ingéniosité ou de créativité. Ils ont perdu la passion, Angela, la passion ! Et le cran ! Et la ténacité ! Mais tout cela, nous le possédons, et c'est pour ça que je suis sûr que nous pouvons y arriver !

C'est ainsi que l'heure suivante fut consacrée à étudier en vain les symboles incompréhensibles autour d'une salade aloo gobi d'oignons, choux-fleurs et pommes de terre épicés de curcuma et de curry. C'est une Angela particulièrement exaspérée qui mis fin à cette perte de temps en menaçant Randall que s'ils ne changeaient pas d'occupation maintenant, elle jetait ses maudites plaquettes par la fenêtre. Puis par une habile ruse, elle le convainquit de lancer un jeu d'énigmes puisque le jeune homme était incapable de refuser un défi intellectuel… et c'est à ce moment-là qu'un troisième invité fit irruption dans le salon.

\- Vous auriez au moins pu m'attendre avant de commencer !

\- L'invitation disait 5 heures, Alphonse. Tu n'avais qu'à arriver avant.

\- Je n'ai pas autant de temps libre, contrairement à certains. Figure-toi que mon père veut me préparer à prendre la relève familiale.

\- Tu vas hériter de sa chaîne d'hôtels ?

Comme en ignorant la question d'Hershel, le nouvel arrivant se servit une copieuse portion de riz biryani recouvert de sauce raïta avant de se tourner d'un air aussi théâtral que pouvait le faire Randall, quoi qu'avec beaucoup moins d'excitation et bien plus de rudesse bourrue.

\- Théoriquement oui, mais quel intérêt ? Je veux faire mes preuves ! Je vais probablement tout revendre pour partir à zéro, vous verrez, ce sera glorieux. Mais en attendant, je dois admettre qu'apprendre les ficelles du métier peut être utile.

\- Bon, c'est passionnant tout ça, mais on peut en revenir aux règles du jeu ?

Randall était clairement en train de bouder maintenant, appréciant peu de se faire voler la vedette. S'en aurait été presque drôle si Hershel n'avait pas été aussi mal à l'aise. Non, vraiment, il avait du mal à suivre la dynamique de ces deux-là. Le concept d'amitié entre rivaux l'avait toujours un peu dépassé.

\- Quel jeu ?

\- Un concours d'énigmes.

\- Pfff, pourquoi je suis pas surpris.

\- Oh la ferme, Alphonse. Tu as mieux peut-être ?

\- Oui. Par exemple…

Et avec un grand sourire espiègle, l'adolescent sortit de son sac deux énormes bouteilles de vin. La première était d'un rouge foncé presque noir alors que la seconde était d'un jaune translucide tirant sur le vert, mais une chose était sûre, toutes deux affichaient un taux de pourcentage d'alcool assez élevé.

\- Ça n'est pas une vraie fête de quinze ans tant qu'il n'y a pas d'alcool, mauviettes ! Je vous présente le Groover et le Sula, directement importés d'Inde pour la fête de monsieur ici présent.

\- Mais on n'est pas encore majeur…

\- Hershel, apprend à vivre un peu, tu veux bien ?

Rouge comme une tomate, l'adolescent reporta son regard au sol. Il sentait bien depuis son arrivée qu'Alphonse appréciait peu sa nouvelle amitié avec Randall, peut-être pour des raisons de jalousie que le jeune homme peinait à comprendre. Pour être franc, lui-même ne voyait pas pourquoi Randall tenait tant à l'avoir pour ami : il était silencieux, sage et somme toute plutôt ennuyant comparé à l'exubérant rouquin. Même Angela semblait plus volontaire que lui à l'idée de tester le fameux vin, quoi qu'elle fît la grimace juste après avoir plongé ses lèvres dans le Groover.

\- Non, trop amer pour moi, tu peux avoir ma coupe Henry. Hey Alphonse, envoi le Sula, je veux l'essayer lui aussi.

\- Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire, je le trouve plutôt bien moi, le rouge. Pour une fois qu'Alphonse a une bonne idée.

\- Tente pas ta chance parce que t'es le fêté, morveux, je peux toujours repartir avec les bouteilles.

\- Tu te sers pas, Hershel ?

\- Oh, heu, non, je… je veux goûter au lassi avant et je pense pas que mélanger le yaourt avec du vin…

\- Mauviette.

\- Lâche-lui la grappe Alphonse, il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut.

\- Merci Angela.

\- Bon, ce jeu ! Alors voici les règles…

Mais le rouquin fut à nouveau interrompu par le retour d'Henry ayant desservit la table pour apporter le dessert. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de crème glacée à la pistache, mangue et cardamome nommé kulfi accompagné d'une petite douceur au beurre, sucre et farine de pois chiche appelé mysore pak. Le jeune homme avait été jusqu'à présenter le premier dans un petit pot de terre cuite et le second sur une feuille de bananier, histoire de donner une petite touche de raffinement exotique. Angela alla même jusqu'à applaudir le cuisinier alors qu'elle recevait sa part, s'exclamant devant la beauté du plat et le parfait mélange parfumé des ingrédients. Hershel se joignit vite à elle dès sa première bouchée, fasciné par les multiples saveurs fondant sur sa langue. Alphonse, lui, en était déjà à sa troisième part.

\- … vous vous en moquez, hein ?

\- Mais non Randall ! Pas du tout ! Allez, vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu disais.

\- Alors voilà, on fait pivoter un crayon au sol, et celui qui est désigné par la pointe répond à l'énigme de celui qui a tourné. Et le prochain à tourner le crayon est celui à gauche du poseur d'énigme, puis ainsi de suite.

\- D'accord, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais elle est où la récompense ?

\- La… récompense ?

\- Ouais, quand y'a un jeu, y'a un gagnant. Alors comment on sait qui gagne ?

\- Heum… celui qui donne une mauvaise réponse à une énigme est… éliminé ?

\- Randall, c'est pas juste, pense à Hershel. C'est la première fois qu'il se tient avec nous, il n'a aucune chance.

\- Moi j'ai une idée. On fait comme dit Randall, mais à la place, celui qui se trompe… doit enlever l'un de ses vêtements.

\- … Alphonse, t'es qu'un pervers.

\- Hey, c'est ce que font les adultes, si vous vous sentez encore trop jeune pour ça…

\- Ce qui est pas juste, c'est que je suis la seule fille, gros dégueulasse !

\- Aucun rapport. Qui dit que mon but n'est pas plutôt de ridiculiser à mort monsieur le fêté dans sa grande toge, hein ?

\- … C'est vrai qu'avec ça, une seule faute et tu te retrouves en calbute, Randall.

\- Bah, je suis le champion des énigmes, qu'il s'essaye tient ! Je relève le défi ! Henry, tu te joins à nous ?

\- Si monsieur le désir.

\- Alors amène tes fesses, ça sera marrant. Angela ?

\- … Pfff, d'accord. Je vais vous exploser de toute manière.

\- Génial ! Hershel ?

\- Oh, heu… Si tout le monde participe…

\- Super, alors en tant que fêté, je commence, bien entendu.

Deux heures plus tard, chacun était plus ou moins dans un état d'ébriété avancé, sauf peut-être Hershel qui en était maintenant à une rafraîchissante boisson à la lime appelée nimbu pani. Heureusement, il avait été relativement épargné par la fatale mine de plomb, si bien que ses camarades l'embêtaient en disant qu'il avait truqué le crayon. À chaque fois que celui-ci l'avait désigné, cependant, il avait été incapable de répondre aux énigmes pointues de ses amis plus habitués, si bien qu'il ne portait plus que sa chemise et son pantalon. Henry n'avait pas eu cette chance, et le pauvre était désormais recroquevillé sur lui-même pour réchauffer son corps maigrelet maintenant qu'il n'était plus qu'en slip.

\- Heu… quatre ?

\- Non, c'était huit, désolé Angela.

\- Pas drôle, Alphonse. Pourquoi tu fais que des énigmes de calcul, c'est les plus difficiles !

\- C'est le but, qu'est-ce que tu veux.

Angela soupira et tous crurent un instant qu'elle allait quitter le jeu. Après tout, elle avait déjà perdue veste, collants et souliers, alors… Soudain, elle enleva son chandail rouge sans aucune hésitation, et les trois garçons s'étouffèrent brutalement dans leur boisson respective. Visiblement satisfaite, l'adolescente s'appuya sur ses coudes dans une pose lascive, jouant de leur malaise grandissant.

\- Vous croyiez que je n'en serais pas capable, hein ? Maintenant qui est-ce qui agis en gamins, hm ? Pas habitués à voir une fille en brassière ?

\- Roh, la ferme Angela, tu… tu nous a pris par surprise, c'est tout.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça.

La jeune fille fit entendre un rire cristallin et Hershel dû admettre que quelque part, il était un peu jaloux de son assurance. Jamais il n'aurait été capable d'avoir le même cran, et pour être honnête il avait toujours été… mal à l'aise avec tout ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin à la sexualité. Heureusement, il ne semblait pas être le seul. Henry avait plongé son visage dans ses mains, ses oreilles d'un rouge si vif qu'on aurait dit qu'elles allaient prendre feu. Même Alphonse, malgré son attitude crâneuse, évitait soigneusement de poser le regard sur leur amie. Seul Randall, une fois remis de son choc, semblait avoir rapidement repris contenance et agissait comme si de rien était. Hershel ne savait pas du tout comment il faisait, mais son contrôle de soi était impressionnant. Puis le crayon s'arrêta à nouveau sur Angela et cette fois, ce fut la limite.

\- Bon, ça suffit.

\- Oh allez, Angie, je suis sûr que tu vas réussir celle-là, t'as pas à avoir peur !

\- Et moi je dis que c'est assez. De toute façon, il va bientôt être dix heures et je dois rentrer chez moi.

\- Mais non, reste !

\- Allez, salut les nazes, passez une bonne nuit. Et encore bonne fête Randall.

C'est en leur tirant gentiment la langue qu'une Angela à nouveau vêtue s'éclipsa du manoir, laissant derrière elle un grand silence. Puis Henry murmura quelque chose comme quoi il devait aller faire la vaisselle et s'échappa à son tour dans la cuisine après s'être rhabillé à la hâte. Sur le coup, Hershel se sentit bien con, mais cela venait sûrement du fait qu'il était le seul encore à jeun.

\- Donc, heu… on continue ?

\- Bien sûr qu'on continue ! Randall porte encore sa putain de toge ! Avec les bijoux qu'il porte, il va falloir trois mauvaises réponses pour le mettre à poil !

Alphonse n'avait pas tort. À chaque fois que le crayon s'était arrêté sur le fêté, celui-ci avait répondu du tac au tac à chacune des énigmes comme s'il les avait inventées lui-même. Ce gars était un pro, pas de doute, et juste pour mieux narguer son rival, il lui offrit son sourire le plus mordant en réponse. C'est peu motivé qu'Hershel se retrouva donc à tourner le crayon… qui comme de fait, s'immobilisa pile devant le rouquin.

\- Heum… Une énigme… J'ai pas mal fait le tour de celles que je connaissais, alors, heu…

Paniqué, l'adolescent se mis à chercher désespérément de l'inspiration en regardant autour de lui tandis qu'Alphonse soupirait en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis, avec une hésitation palpable, Hershel leva soudain un doigt en direction du mur derrière Randall.

\- Que veux dire… les symboles sur les plaquettes derrière toi.

\- … hein ? Mais c'est pas une énigme ça ! C'est quoi ce délire !

Alphonse fut cependant coupé par l'explosion de rire de Randall, qui avait tant de difficulté à s'en remettre qu'il se tenait le ventre en larmoyant. Quand enfin il parvint à se calmer, essuyant ses larmes au passage, il lança un tel regard de fierté à Hershel que celui-ci se sentit stupidement rougir.

\- Wow, bravo, ça c'est… ça c'est un vrai coup de génie, Hershel. D'accord. Je ne sais pas la réponse à l'énigme de la vallée de l'Indus, enfin, pas encore. Tu as gagné.

Et d'un mouvement ample du poignet… Randall se débarrassa de sa toge et Hershel cru s'évanouir. Le rouquin ne portait rien en dessous. Pas de caleçon, pas de culotte, rien, absolument rien. Et sans plus de gêne, l'adolescent s'étira lascivement avant de s'étendre un peu plus confortablement contre les coussins, se délectant du visage choqué de ses camarades de la même manière que l'avait fait Angela auparavant.

\- Quoi ? C'est un costume historique. Il n'y avait pas de sous-vêtements à l'époque, que je sache.

\- Espèce de débile mental ! Tu voulais nous faire une crise cardiaque !?

\- Hey, du calme Alphonse, c'est pas la première fois que tu vois un autre gars nu, si ? C'est pourtant courant dans les vestiaires de l'école.

\- Foutu barge ! Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence d'être gêné !

\- Je sais que tu espérais me ridiculiser comme ça, mais je ne suis pas vraiment complexé par mon physique. Sinon je serais incapable me doucher après l'entraînement d'escrime, tu imagines l'odeur de sueur…

\- Tu me dégoutes, je me casse.

Et après avoir rassemblé ses affaires, Alphonse quittait en claquant la porte sous les ricanements de Randall et l'expression soucieuse d'Hershel. Le rouquin remarqua vite son regard de chiot battu, car il lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

\- T'en fait pas, Alphonse a toujours été mauvais perdant. Je pense qu'il s'en veut de ne pas avoir trouvé en premier la bonne énigme pour me vaincre.

Il y eut un silence. Hershel regardait à nouveau le sol, jouant nerveusement avec son verre désormais vide. Au loin, une vieille horloge se mit à sonner dix coups. La main de Randall apparut alors dans son champ de vision, faisant pivoter le crayon au ralenti avant de l'immobiliser du doigt pour qu'il pointe dans sa direction.

\- À ton tour. Derrière les personnages A, B et C se cachent les dieux Vrai, Faux et Aléatoire. Vrai répond toujours la vérité, Faux répond toujours en mensonge et Aléatoire choisit ses réponses au hasard. Tu dois dévoiler l'identité des trois personnages en ne posant que trois questions dont la réponse est vrai ou faux. Attention, les dieux comprennent l'anglais, mais ils répondront à tes questions dans leur propre langue, c'est-à-dire du et ar. Et bien entendu, tu ne sais pas à quoi ceux-ci correspondent. Alors, ta réponse ?

\- … Heu… Je sais pas, est-ce qu'on devrait vraiment continuer ? Je veux dire, les autres sont partis, alors…

\- Une dernière, Hershel, juste pour moi. Allez, c'est ma fête.

La voix de Randall était inhabituellement douce, soudain. Douce et grave. Malgré lui, Hershel se sentit frissonner et mis la faute sur la fatigue. L'attitude étrange du rouquin devait venir de sa consommation de vin. Après tout, ils avaient fini deux bouteilles complètes en quelques heures alors que c'était la première fois qu'ils consommaient. Ça devait bien signifier quelque chose.

\- C'était, heu… C'était quoi déjà l'énigme ?

\- Tu dois trouver l'identité des trois dieux.

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr, je… attends je… Heu… J'en… sais rien. J'en sais rien.

\- Dommage. Je suis sûr que tu serais très bon à ce jeu avec un peu de pratique.

Et soudain, la main de Randall était à son collet, irradiant une telle chaleur qu'Hershel crut se brûler à travers le tissu de sa chemise. Pétrifié sur place, l'adolescent fut persuadé d'halluciner alors que les doigts agiles du rouquin dégrafaient un à un ses boutons dans une lenteur presque… sensuelle.

\- Heu, Randall, je peux l'enlever seul tu sais ?

Ce fut comme s'il s'était adressé au vide tant le jeune homme l'ignora superbement. Fixé sur sa tâche, il s'était penché en avant si bien qu'il était possible de sentir la légère odeur d'alcool de son haleine. Voilà, Randall était saoul, c'était la seule explication possible, et dans cet état l'on perdait ses inhibitions et devenait plus tactile, pas de quoi s'inquiéter, vraiment…

\- Tu vois, ton problème Hershel, c'est que tu as tellement de potentiel. Et tout ça, tu le gâche parce que tu manques de confiance en toi. La… la première fois que je t'ai vu avec un sabre à la main, je l'ai tout de suite vu. Tu as… cette sorte de grâce naturelle, tu vois ? Mais à chaque coup, à chaque coup tu hésites et… et c'est pour ça que tu perds, Hershel. C'est pour ça que tu perds.

La voix de Randall était devenue tellement basse que le jeune homme dût se rapprocher malgré lui pour mieux l'entendre. Puis il eut le malheur de lever les yeux, deux paires de prunelles noires plongeant l'une dans l'autre comme des miroirs sans font. Le rouquin souriait. Pas de ces grands sourires éclatants comme à l'habitude, non. Un sourire calme, sincère.

\- Tu vois, tu as perdu.

À ces mots, le dernier bouton fut détaché et les deux pans de la chemise s'entrouvrirent, dévoilant la peau naturellement bronzée du jeune homme. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hershel réalisa que Randall était dans un état d'excitation plus qu'évidente… et qu'il était lui-même dans cet état. Malgré lui, l'adolescent laissa échapper un soupire vulnérable, n'ayant pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant qu'il avait retenu son souffle tout ce temps. Agrippant toujours sa chemise, la main de Randall eut un léger tremblement d'anticipation.

Puis soudain, le charme se rompait et Randall se retirait, drapant grossièrement sa toge autour de sa taille en rougissant. Toujours sous le choc, Hershel battit des paupières d'un air confus. Il venait de rêver, n'est-ce pas ? Ce devait être les vapeurs d'alcool, tout ça ne pouvait pas réellement s'être produit, pas vrai ? Pourtant, Randall continuait d'avoir cette façon de le regarder, non, plutôt de dévorer du regard le peu de son torse qui transparaissait de sa chemise, avant de détourner les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute.

\- Dernière chance, Hershel. Est-ce que tu vas la prendre ?

Pour la première fois, Randall lui parut soudain aussi vulnérable que lui. Il semblait si triste, si dépité, comme s'il savait déjà sa réponse. Ce fut comme un coup de poing au cœur de l'adolescent et pourtant… il n'arrivait pas à parler. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Et il ne savait même pas si c'était parce qu'il hésitait, parce qu'il avait peur ou simplement parce qu'encore une fois, il était trop lâche pour aller au bout de ce que son instinct lui criait à l'oreille.


End file.
